


Making Progress

by kassanovella



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Convenient Problem That Can Only Be Solved By Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom!Kylo Ren, F/M, Force-Sensitive Reader, Forced Orgasm, Glove Kink, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Inappropriate use of a Lightsaber, Light Bondage, Look you know what I'm about, Naked Female Clothed Male, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader is a virgin, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Specifically PIV, kind of, sub!Reader, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassanovella/pseuds/kassanovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you’d discovered you were Force-sensitive, the first steps you took were sobbing in confusion and having a panic attack. Your next step was seeking out the most experienced Force user that you could find to help you gain understanding. Being a planet governed by the First Order--that person was Kylo Ren.</p>
<p>A month of his dedicated tutelage had yielded no results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Progress

**Author's Note:**

> CW: forced orgasm, light bondage, virginity as a concept

“Again.”

If you were counting correctly, it’d been about a month since you’d begun your training, with little to no improvement. 

“ _Again_.”

When you’d discovered you were Force-sensitive, the first steps you took were sobbing in confusion and having a panic attack. Your next step was seeking out the most experienced Force user that you could find to help you gain understanding. Being a planet governed by the First Order--

“Are you listening, girl?”

\--that person was Kylo Ren.

“Yes, yes, Master Ren,” you said, shoulders slumped. “I’m trying, I really am.” Despite your best efforts, the spherical remote on the ground had failed to budge even a millimeter.

Kylo Ren said nothing while he stared at you from the opposite side of the remote. Well--you guessed he was staring at you. It was difficult to discern any hint of emotion from behind his mask. He leaned forward in his chair, feet wide, elbows resting on his knees. The soft shifting of his black robes was unnerving static cutting through the silence in the training room.

You hated when he did this. The lack of progress on your part was a frequent source of frustration for him. Though your first encounter with the Force had nearly shattered all of the pots in your house (hence your terror), there had been little evidence of your sensitivity since that incident. Kylo Ren had believed you because he claimed could sense it inside of you--its power--but that it was weak, skittish. In need of a confidence-boost, perhaps.

A month of his dedicated tutelage had yielded no results.

“Master Ren,” you said, “I’m sorry. I know that I look so pathetic--I’m in no way worthy of being under your guidance, but--”

“What were you doing when you felt it?” he asked, the empty face of his mask tilting to the side.

“Huh?” you said.

“The Force. What were you doing when you felt it?”

Patches of crimson bloomed on your face. That was one detail you’d deliberately left out. “Ah, well, just… you know. Lying down.”

He stood up, his full height dwarfing you even from feet away. “Lying down. That was all.” Even the modulator of his mask couldn’t hide his disbelief.

You gulped, nodding with a bit too much enthusiasm. “Yep. That was all.”

“You’re lying,” he said, taking a step toward you. “Tell me.”

“Uh,” you said, crossing your arms over your chest and inspecting your toes. “Well…” The amount of blood flooding your cheeks could have filled a carafe. “I…” The words wouldn’t come out. How could you even think to say them in front of Master Ren?

He was closer now, within arm’s length. A blend of impatience and curiosity radiated from him, making your heart stammer. “I can _make_ you tell me,” he said. “But I’d much prefer if we didn’t have to complicate things.”

“Dammit.” You slapped your hands over your face, a barricade between you and your shame. “I was… I was, um, being, um, _intimate_ with myself, Master Ren.”

A pause. “ _Intimate_?” he asked. His energy grew closer. 

“Yes, sir,” you said, raking your fingers down your face, nails catching on your skin. “I was, um, touching myself.”

He was behind you now, and you felt them--the daggers of his eyes, piercing his mask and stabbing into you. “Your awakening was triggered by your passion. Your desire,” he said. “What was different about that time?”

“What--what do you mean, Master Ren?”

“Had you ever touched yourself before that incident?” he asked, as if he were inquiring about the weather.

You wished you could will the ground to break open and swallow you. Was Kylo Ren-- the distant, mercurial Knight--really asking you about your masturbation habits? “Um,” you said, fingers trembling at your sides, “just… only a f-few times, sir. Never to--uh, _completion_?”

Kylo Ren crossed in front of you, the visor of his mask a black hole scanning-- _appraising_ your body. A chill skittered over your skin. Between the topic of discussion and the intensity of his attention, the muscles in your thighs were daring to squeeze together. You kept your gaze straight forward, locked on the far wall of the room, hoping that if you concentrated hard enough, you’d meld into it. 

“Let me see,” he said. He hadn’t moved--still in front of you, still far too close, still devouring you with his obscured eyes. 

The bile you had been holding in your stomach lurched into your chest. “W-what?”

“Touch yourself.”

Oxygen vanished from your lungs, and everything between your navel and your knees clenched. The trembling in your fingers infected the rest of your body, your nerves reduced to a scribbled mass in your abdomen. You’d never even _kissed_ a man--and this? There was an anxious, but distantly familiar warmth eking its way between your legs.

“Master Ren,” you said, fighting to steady the quaver in your voice. “I don’t know if--”

“This is not a discussion,” he said. “Touch yourself.”

To be fair, it was the only lead he had to go on concerning your abilities. You glanced up at him, searching his mask for any evidence of interest--and of course, you found none. If you were going to touch yourself in front of someone, you supposed that a tall, strong, powerful Force user wasn’t the worst option. If a man like him could watch you--maybe you weren’t so hopeless.

Steeling yourself with a breath, you dipped your hand into your pants, behind the hem of your underwear, the tips of your fingers grazing the delicate, tender flesh hidden there. A shudder wracked you while your index and middle finger crawled toward the top of your slit, skin skimming skin as you shivered under your own hand. Your gaze hadn’t left the blank facade of Kylo Ren’s mask, observing you in silence.

While your fingers stroked over your clit, you let out a sigh, eyelids fluttering, legs liquefying from the resolved expectation. You looked to your Master and swallowed, wanting further instruction.

“Very good,” he said, crossing around you once more. His gaze was still sweeping your figure--you felt it. “Go on.”

“Yes, sir,” you said, and drew in another breath, brushing your fingertips over the sensitive nub again. “Oh…”

Two fingers began to rub tiny circles around your clit, the delicious friction sending goosebumps over your arms, hardening your nipples. Another shiver as you closed your lids, blocking out the world--just you, teasing the stiff bundle of nerves, pleasure pulsing in waves from your center, enveloping you in an addictive warmth. Your shoulders fell forward, your mouth dropping open, fingers moving faster, legs beginning to buckle underneath you.

“Good,” came Kylo Ren’s voice through the haze of your mind. “Very good…”

His words elicited another sigh from your chest, and your fingers were pressing now, stroking, your breath hitching, flames of ecstasy licking at your toes, fingertips, snaking into your veins, burning you from the inside out. Your thighs shook with the weight of your peak--so close, just in reach--

“Yes.” His voice again, so clear, the promise of his praise pricking you with anticipation. “Cum.”

“Oh…!” was all that left your mouth in a choked squeak as you came into your hand, your jaw stretching open, body folding as shocks of pleasure jolted muscles you hadn’t known existed. Your fingers rubbed your clit furiously, dragging out the orgasm as long as you could before you felt discomfort and ceased, catching your breath, pulling your hand from your pants.

Your legs struggled to maintain stability, but you managed, the cloud of your climax clearing. As you came down, you sought out Kylo Ren’s gaze--he was still standing, mask trained on your heaving figure. Heat crept into your face when you realized how wanton, how vulnerable you had just been--he had seen you raw, uninhibited, your most private self on display--just for him. You straightened your back, staring into the floor. If only you could see his face, know if he was disgusted, pleased--even anger would be better than the dead air hanging between you.

Kylo Ren stepped away, revealing the remote behind him, unmoved, reduced to a metal paperweight.

The failure was a punch to your stomach, and you doubled over, gripping your knees. You had just touched yourself in front of Master Ren for _no reason_. Shame washed over you like a hot bath.

“Oh, no,” you said, holding back the welling tears. “Master Ren… I’m so sorry.”

He was silent again, circling behind you. A durasteel rod had been jammed into every one of your limbs, soldering you to the ground, immobile under his scrutiny. 

“Do not move,” he said. 

You nodded, swallowing thickly. From over your shoulder, you heard the clicking of latches, a short, mechanical _hiss_ , and a solid, heavy _clunk_. The vibrations and noise sent you hopping into the air, but a leather glove gripped your shoulder, fingers like claws in the soft flesh.

“Do not move.” 

The voice could only belong to Kylo Ren, but it was not a voice you’d ever heard. You knew, now, what the noise had been. Ungarbled by the synthesizer of his mask, his voice was a smooth, deep baritone. Hearing it now, you could recognize that a ghost of this voice had always been there, lurking just beyond the barrier of his helmet.

“Yes, Master Ren,” you said, gathering all of your strength not to turn around and steal a glimpse of his face.

The leather glove on your shoulder slid down your arm, bringing a sharp intake of breath. As it reached your elbow, his hand traveled along your back, and passed the torch to his other hand as it caressed your opposite arm. The texture of warm leather, even through your clothes, made you shudder. You kept your focus on your breath--going in, going out--and both hands rose over the crest of your shoulders and grazed your breasts. The feeling was foreign, tantalizing, frightening, and you stepped into Kylo Ren, retreating from the shock.

“M-m-master Ren!” you said, your back hitting his chest. “What are you doing?”

“Making progress,” he said, leaning into you.

“B-but,” you said, “I don’t understand…”

He tsk’d, as if you missed the point of the entire exercise. “If you can’t draw out your desire,” he said. “I’m certain _I can_.” He took handfuls of your breasts and kneaded them. 

You fought for air as it fled your chest. An uncertain mumble was the only sound you managed as arousal budded within you. It was true--you’d always found Kylo Ren alluring, enticing--the way he walked (fists balled, long strides) the way his arms looked in his sleeves, the breadth of his shoulders. But as his incompetent pupil, you’d never dreamed that he’d ever stand behind you, touch you; you’d never even considered that you’d feel his warm breath whispering over your ear, his fingers pinching your nipples--

“Oh, stars,” you said, gasping, your chest arcing into his touch. 

“Shh,” he said. “I told you not to move.”

A pair of lips pressed to your neck, wet and soft on your aching skin, and against your better judgement, your cunt clenched. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw a few dark locks tumble over your shoulder--you wanted so badly to reach up, to run your fingers through them, to _touch him_ , to know that face you’d so often imagined. His lips graced your earlobe, and he drew it into his mouth, nibbling it, evoking an accidental whimper from you.

“Master Ren, I--”

“Enough,” he said, the grip on your breasts tightening. “Don’t make me ask you again.” The bass of his voice was low, sensual in your ear.

You held your breath. “Yes. Yes, sir,” you replied.

“Good,” he said, and brought his tongue out along the back of your ear, down your neck, sucking the skin there.

A moan left you this time, quiet and gentle, and Kylo Ren’s hands moved--one stroking down your side, resting on your hip, the other weaving itself through your hair, massaging your scalp. You melted into his hand, the lolling of your head exposing more sensitive flesh to the warm cave of his mouth. He didn’t neglect it, moving his lips over the plane of buzzing skin, sucking dark marks into your heartbeat and collarbone.

Your body gushed with unfamiliar, delectable sensations--his leather-bound fingers stroking your outer thigh, the chilling scrape of his teeth against your neck, the pressure tight between his lips, and, most unfamiliar of all--the wall of his solid, warm frame behind you. Groaning, your hips fell back into his, and were it not for the grip of his hands, you would have sprung forward at the connection. 

But you were caught--so instead, Kylo Ren thrust into you, the painful ache of his length jabbing your backside. You whimpered again, snapping out of your daze, the desire to move returning--but not to touch him, to get away. This couldn’t happen. He didn’t know.

“Relax,” he said, nuzzling the crook of your neck as his fingers coiled around your hair. 

“You don’t want this,” you said, biting your lip. “I--I’m--”

He jerked his hips into yours again, erection poking hard at the small of your back. “Oh, but I _do_ want this,” he said. “Since I laid eyes on you.”

A lump of fear and doubt lodged in your throat. “Since you…?”

He smirked against your skin. “Wouldn’t be very prudent for me to seduce my own student, would it?” A line of kisses blazed up your jawbone, nipping teeth trailing his lips. “Now that I have an excuse…”

You mewled, knot bobbing in your neck as you swallowed. “Oh, stars…” you said, eyes rolling into the back of your head. Kylo Ren wanted _you_. “Master Ren, I… could I see your face?”

The hand in your hair became a blindfold over your eyes and pulled your head back, far enough that his mouth captured yours in an easy embrace--his lips full and pliable as they worked over your own. You moaned into his mouth, lost as to how to respond, and he slid his tongue between your teeth. Another moan left you--you had no idea kissing could be like _this_ \--and your tongue tangled with his, desperate for him to taste you, want you, need you, do absolutely whatever he _wanted_ with you. An itch tingled in your arms to wrap around him, touch him, make him feel as good as he was doing to you. But he had told you not to move.

Kylo Ren pulled away, tugging at your lower lip with his teeth. “Maybe another time,” he replied. 

Your heart collapsed in your chest. “Yes, sir,” you said, filling your lungs with air. Would there be another time?

“Take your clothes off for me,” he breathed into your ear, sending lightning down your spine. You’d never been naked in front of _anyone_ \--not as an adult, anyway. This was your last chance, you supposed, to tell him.

“Please, Master Ren,” you said. “I’m--you’ll be--”

His fingers burrowed into your hip. “I won’t ask you twice, girl.”

“I’m a _virgin_!” you said, words leaving your mouth like a curse.

There was a brief moment of silence, your heart thumping at your sternum, and you swore you _heard_ him smirk. His tongue drew a hot line up your jugular. “Then I’ll take my time.”

Relief crashed over you. You were sure he would have been disappointed, disgusted, angry--but it was okay. You were okay.

“I’ll even help you,” he said, hands leaving your face and hip and travelling to the hem of your shirt. 

You kept your gaze forward, biting your lip to keep it from quivering, and he slid the shirt up your torso, fabric tickling your stomach, your arms finally moving from your sides to reach above you, allowing him to reveal the swell of your breasts. As the last of the shirt passed your wrists, your arms fell back at your sides, and Kylo Ren’s leather hands were already smoothing over the swathes of naked skin. His thumbs looped behind the hem of your pants, gliding back and forth over the stitching. 

Taking his cue, you reached down, undoing the clasps at your pants, and he shucked them with one quick movement, the fabric pooling at your ankles. The air hitting your legs created a wave of goosebumps down from your hips, and your thighs squeezed together again, seeking to create friction with your clit. You stepped out of your sandals and what remained of your pants, leaving you in your bra and underwear.

“It’s only fair you take care of the rest,” he said, his hands exploring the expanse of flesh bared to him. 

An earthquake shook your bones--between his words and hands, Kylo Ren had lit a massive, glowing, hungry fire in your belly. A breath inflated your chest while you reached back, popping the clasps on your bra and sliding the straps from your shoulders. You let the bra droop lamely from your arms before you let it fall to the floor, uncovering the rigid peaks of your nipples. 

Another breath, and your fingers hooked the top of your panties, easing them between the crevice of your thighs. You bent at the waist as you pulled them past your knees, and Kylo Ren jutted his clothed member into your backside again, guiding the bulge between cleft of your ass. You snapped up, straining for all of your strength to not move, to not touch him, too.

He groped at your body, the seams of his gloved fingers creating whirly lines along your sides.“I want you,” he said, nestling his face back into your neck, teeth pinching at your throat. 

One hand grasped your breast, tweaking the nipple between two fingers, the other drawing a slow trail from your bellybutton to the mound of your pussy. You panted as his fingers followed the same path yours had just made, your panting evolving into moaning when he pulled apart your folds and skimmed over your clit.

“I _want_ you,” he growled, the slick leather of his gloves catching on the swollen nub. 

You crumbled in his arms, shaky sighs leaving you. “You have me, Master Ren.”

His chest swelled as he took in a short breath through his nose, suckling on your neck, leaving another mark on the side of your throat. He unlatched, breath blowing over the gleam of his saliva. “On your knees, girl.”

A shudder staggered you and you nodded, taking one knee to the floor, then the other. You felt Kylo Ren kneel behind you, grabbing your wrists and joining them at the small of your back. Sweat coated your palms when you felt him bind your wrists together, tied tight by a fabric you identified as your shirt. Already, your pulse was throbbing in your ears, but he wasn’t done--you saw your pants disappear out of your peripheral vision, and then they wrapped around your ankles, locking them together. 

Panic beat at your chest, breath picking up in fear. “What--what are you doing, sir?” you said with the last ounce of your courage.

“Can’t have you moving,” he replied. And yet, you knew it was a show of power--he could have held you with the Force if he was that concerned.

Kylo Ren touched your back, pushing your chest forward, bending you until you tipped over, head squished to the floor, arms restrained, hips and ass high in the air. Shame and excitement swirled inside of you, face turning red, the walls of your cunt clenching tight. You felt his eyes roaming you, you were sure that he could see how wet you were, see it glistening between the lips of your sex, and your walls pulsed again. 

“Beautiful,” he said, voice more breath than words.

His admission drew a moan from your throat, lids closing. Two leather fingers ghosted the outer folds of your pussy, extracting another contraction of your walls, another twitch of your thighs. Then a finger slid down your slit, finding your clit, grazing it back and forth. You moaned again--louder, more insistent, and your hips bucked, seeking his touch, but lacking the leverage to obtain it.

“Shh,” he said, and you heard him rustling behind you, finger still stroking your clit.

You felt his breath on your folds, and then something wet, soft, pressing against you, dipping into your slit, lapping at the juices from your entrance. You realized it was his tongue--your Master’s _tongue_ at your cunt--and as he licked you, his finger drew quicker circles around your throbbing bud, forcing your breath to pick up again, your heart to beat in your ears.

“Master Ren,” you sighed, “I had no idea--oh, Gods--”

He didn’t respond, only drove his face deeper into your pussy, tongue teasing your entrance, finger moving faster on your clit. You weren’t sure if you could cum twice--but he was making you a believer, the pressure and warmth building fast between your thighs. The slick heat of his tongue pushed into your wet core, and you squealed as something entered you for the first time. 

Sweat began to bead along your forehead and the back of your neck, convulsions rumbling through you when he tongue-fucked you in earnest, his finger a consistent vibration at your clit. You struggled to find breath until Kylo Ren moaned against you, and--whether it was knowing he was turned on, or the reverberations of his voice--you wailed, a second orgasm crashing over you, pleasure surging through you, body jerking, walls pulsing over his tongue while he rubbed and licked you to the end of your climax.

He pulled away, and you were heaving again, greedy for air, lips and nose tingling with the remnants of euphoria. Drool leaked out of the side of your mouth, and try as you might to achieve an angle where you could see Kylo Ren’s face, it was impossible. You could only catch snippets--pale skin, dark hair--but never the full picture.

“Did it… did it work, Master Ren?” you asked while you hunted for breath. 

Kylo Ren huffed. “No,” he said.

You groaned. “Really? Oh, Gods…” Regret made way for embarrassment, cheeks burning.

“Shh,” he said, gripping your ass. “I can remedy this.”

“You can?” you asked, more spit dribbling over your lips.

“Yes,” he replied, giving you a light spank. “You need to relax.”

You lurched in response. “I understand, Master.”

“Good,” he murmured. Two fingers resumed stroking the outer lips of your pussy, causing twitches of discomfort in your legs. “Relax, girl.”

The attempt at a nod was handicapped by the position of your head on the floor--but he seemed to understand. The leather pad of one finger was teasing your entrance now, easing its way inside of you, your walls clamping around the intrusion. You hummed from the light stretch, opening up to him as he worked in and out of you. When one finger was in to the knuckle, he added a second, and you expanded to take him, wincing at the foreign, but pleasant feeling of his gloved fingers stroking the walls of your cunt.

“Remember what I said,” he said, and then added a third finger, making you squeak. “Shh.”

“Yes, sir,” you said, pulsing around him as he curled and pushed into you. As you adjusted to the sensation, your muscles untensed at last, body slumping and falling into the pleasure of his fingers.

“Good,” he said, “very good.” He withdrew his fingers from you and held them in front of your face. “Clean your mess for me.”

His gloves came into focus--black, glazed with your white, creamy cum. You licked your lips and stretched your neck, taking them into your mouth. He grunted appreciatively as you sucked on them, tongue cleaning the crevices and seams of the tangy leather. The taste of your cunt was novel to you--primal, pungent, like nothing you’d tried before. You moaned when you realized Kylo Ren had tasted you, too--and liked it.

“So good, so obedient,” he said, pulling his fingers from your mouth and spanking you again--firmer, harder this time, the sting fading while spoke. “So eager… for a virgin.”

You groaned, wiggling your hips in frustration. “Anything to please you, Master.”

“Anything?” he said. His pelvis was even with your hips, and he ground his member along you again. This time, there was no shield of fabric--just the hot, thick length of his dick, pulsing with need, slipping in between the slick folds of your cunt. “Beg for me to fuck you.”

“Oh,” you said, clenching with desire. Were you really about to let _Kylo Ren_ be your first? The idea didn’t disgust you--you simply couldn’t believe it. “I… I don’t…”

He pressed the head of his cock to your entrance, testing its readiness. “Be a good girl and take my cock,” he said, rubbing against you, prepping your walls.

You swallowed your nerves. “Yes, yes sir.” He _had_ asked you to beg. Your cheeks ran hot with shame. “Please, Master Ren, fuck me.”

Kylo Ren snickered. “You want me to _fuck_ you, girl?” he said. He slicked his cock on your pussy, teasing your core, slipping his head in and out of you, acclimating you to the width of his member.

“Gods!” you said, inching your hips back to meet him. “Yes! Please!”

“Please _what_?” he said, working another inch into you. “Don’t think I heard you.”

You hated this game. “Master Ren,” you said, breathless. “Please, fuck me. I… I _need_ it.”

“Why didn’t you just say so?” he replied, his smirk evident in his voice.

With a quick, jarring thrust, he pushed the full length of his cock into you, and you cried out, cunt stretching around him. He was massive, much bigger than three of his fingers had felt, filling every inch of your pussy. It was a feeling you couldn’t have possibly imagined, couldn’t have possibly known you wanted--until it was given to you.

Kylo Ren sucked in a breath through his teeth, withdrawing slowly from the wet heat of your core. “Shit,” he said. “You’re even tighter than I thought you would be.” Another breath. “Just being inside of you almost had me cumming in your little cunt.”

Lust was a fire inside of you, incinerating and eating your shame, making you squeeze him when he pulled away, birthing strange words from your mouth: “Don’t cum without fucking me like you promised.”

His palm delivered a harsh spank to your ass as he pushed back into you, and you moaned. “Be a good girl, or I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll forget your name.”

Despite the pain--of your arms aching behind you, of your knees rubbing raw on the floor, of your cunt being stuffed so entirely--his words added kindling to the flame of desire, and you were spurred on. “Maybe that’s what I need.”

All at once, you felt sharp sting of his hand on your burning backside and the friction of him slamming into you again, hitting something _deep_ inside of you. You howled from the pain, but his fingers dug into hips. 

“Then that’s what you’ll get,” he said, losing control of his voice.

Kylo Ren slipped out of your pussy, feeling you grip and contract around him when pulled away, and then drove himself back in--and then in and out again, every stroke long, torturous, exquisitely painful. Bolts of ecstasy ripped through you, the feeling of how hard he was fucking you resonating in your fingertips. You were losing yourself in your own loud, sobbing moans, voice rising over the sound of his urgent breath, the sound of him pounding into you. 

He shifted behind you, coming closer, and the leather of his fingers threaded your hair, pulling your head up, your whole upper torso suspended above the ground by his strength. At this new angle, the curve of your back over-extended, your neck tilted onto your shoulders--the very shoulders that were shaking from pain. Yet, if Kylo Ren was concerned, he didn’t show it, reeling back and sinking deep into your cunt again, suppressing a moan you knew you heard, even over your own sounds.

“Go on, girl,” he said, “scream for me.”

Another savage plunge into your pussy, tearing you open, and you obeyed, a mess of unintelligible noises splintering your throat. He growled in approval, snapping his hips into your ass, fingers of his free hand delving into the pillowy flesh. With every thrust, he was coaxing primal, ragged noises from your mouth, your eyes screwed shut in pleasure, jaw dangling open, body rocking with him as his pace quickened.

“That mouth is asking for something,” he said, and his hand left your hip. 

Then something cold, metallic invaded your mouth, forcing it to open wider, jaw clicking as it passed over your teeth. Sharp ridges depressed your tongue, cut into your cheeks, and when he moved his hand away, your heart hammered in your chest. Your lips were wrapped around his lightsaber. 

“Good,” he said. His hand had returned to your hip, pinning you in place, other hand yanking your hair--and despite this, you felt the lightsaber moving inside of you, possessed by Kylo Ren’s will alone.

You moaned against the saber, saliva leaking from the corners of your lips while you watched it pump in and out of your mouth. As it did, he resumed his vicious pace, causing tears to sting your closing eyes, the force of his hips sending shocks through your core. Groans were smothered by the length of the saber sliding in you, escalating to strangled shrieks as a flutter of pressure battered your clit. Your eyes widened, amazed that the Force could be used for something so _lewd_ , that amazement quickly dissolving into searing-white sensation of reluctant bliss, body breaking at the idea of cumming _one more time_ \--

“Are you going to cum again for me, girl?” came Kylo Ren’s voice through the fog in your brain.

You shook your head, whining onto the lightsaber. You were fighting it, the threat of orgasm, afraid you would drown in it, afraid it would cleave you in two--and yet, the Force on your clit was overpowering you, rewiring your circuitry, cracking you open.

“Cum for me,” he hissed. “Cum for your Master.” You obeyed.

Within a second, you squealed against the saber, unravelling around him, fracturing under the explosion of your climax, legs and hips bucking toward him, your cunt constricting his throbbing cock, milking him as your walls pulsed with the force of your orgasm. Kylo Ren moaned aloud, drawn into his own climax, pouring his seed inside of you as his hips stuttered with uneven jerks. You let the saber clatter onto the floor as he finished, his hands releasing you, leaving you to flop onto the ground like a limp rag. 

The world spun like a top while you sought out breath, eyes bleary from the torrent of sex that had smashed into you. You felt the restraints fall from your wrists and ankles, and you toppled over, staring out over the floor of the training room, feeling his cum streaming down your thighs, your hair sticking to the back of your head. 

As the world came into focus, you realized that in your line of sight, there was a collection of smoking fragments at the far wall of the training room, cords of electricity snapping between them. Your heart soared when you rolled over to confirm your hypothesis--it was the remote.

“Master Ren, did you do that?” you croaked, to be sure.

Kylo Ren had already returned the helmet to his head, hovering over you, a black cloud eclipsing the light from the ceiling. 

“No,” he said. “You did.”

**Author's Note:**

> I took a break from writing porn to write more porn. I hope that y'all enjoyed this little jaunt, because I don't know why I can't write a one-shot under 5000 words. I always enjoy your comments, thoughts, feedback. I love y'all.


End file.
